Stray Cat
by TwilightNinja00
Summary: We all know Alucard's story but what about when he was still human during the conflicts of the Ottoman Empire? Meet Rue, a special woman who doesn't want to be special, she just wants to be normal until she meets Vlad (Alucard). This is their story of meeting and survival. Alucard/OC
1. Chapter 1

_The 1450's was a bloody time for the people of Wallachia. Its was during this time that I came to this land to start a new life, but I never knew by coming to this land would change my life as well. _

_I was a loner who has lived a long life and yet retained my youth as if I was frozen in time. I changed locations numerous times so people did not notice my un-aging. I finally found myself in the land of Wallachia. _

_When I think back on it, I knew I was living in a country of conflict and I detested war and blood for in my time I had seen too much of it. I due believe I thought I could do some good to the people who suffered from conflict…. I guess you will have to decide on that on yourself as soon as you finish my tale. My story of how I met the one and only Alucard._

A woman with long natural wavy black hair was working in the fields in the countryside of Wallachia. Her earthly green colored eyes scanned the field of wheat that she and the other villagers were working on reaping.

It was a simple life for her and one she liked even though there was the constant threat of the Ottomans, but she did not care.

"I think this will be enough for now Rue, why don't we let the wheat we reaped dry out until tomorrow." A man from the village said.

"Okay Danut, would you like for me to tell the others?" she asked him.

"Nah, I will do that. You have been out here the longest, why don't you go home." Danut told her as he walked away to the others in the field.

She nodded and made her way home.

As Rue made her way home she could help but feel tired, but it was a good tired since she accomplished a lot today in the fields.

She had been in this village for about two years now and would stay for another five years at best before her youth came into question.

As she made it to the village she saw a little boy come running to her.

"Is something wrong Lucian?" Rue asked the little boy.

"There was a soldier looking for you today. I told him you were working in the fields with the others. He said would come back tomorrow morning at dawn." Lucian told quickly.

"That's rather interesting, I never had someone looking for me." Rue said with a smile.

"Aren't you worried Rue? He had the Dracul family seal on its armor." Lucian said.

"Not really, I just find it interesting that someone would be looking for a lowly person like me." Rue said with a small laugh.

"Are you serious Rue? If I was you I would be worried." Lucian said with a huff as he crossed is arms in front of him.

"Well you are not me so you do not need to worry. Everything will be okay. No need to lose sleep over this. Now go help your mother like a good little boy is suppose to do." Rue said ruffling his dark hair before walking into her home.

It was small but homely to her with few possessions since she moved a lot. As being of long life she never found her self eating a lot since she did not need it, but only did in front of people to show normality.

She also did not sleep as well since she did not need it unless it was a absolute must. The only reason she can be thankful of not sleeping was so that she watch the sunrise and fall.

Rue was sitting by the fireplace reading as she waited for a knock on the door. Just as she finished getting ready she heard a knock on the door.

She opened the door and saw the suppose soldier looking for her.

"You must be the person that was looking for me. May I ask that you state your business please?" Rue asked as she stood in the doorway.

"Ah yes my lady, please forgive me. I have come here because of rumors that you are able to speak many languages and the Lord would like to speak with you about it if the rumors hold truth." The Soldier said.

"Well the rumors are true then and the Lord Dracul will have to wait. This village is in the middle of the Harvest and I will not leave them short handed. You will have to give the Lord my apologies and that I will come at the first chance I get." Rue said to the soldier in complete calm.

"But my lady, you can not turn down a summons form the Lord. You knew of the possible punishments." The Soldier said with slight worry.

"If he is so interesting he may come here but as for now I am to remain here. I am sure he will understand since it is harvest time. Now I hope you have a good trip back to the capital." Rue said before closing the door on the soldier.

"My lady…." Rue heard the soldier say from the other side of the door.

She smirked as she went back to the fireplace and sat down in her chair to go back to reading.

"Things are getting interesting but I better be more careful about my self or I could be burned at a stake." Rue mused as she went back to reading.

She let out a sigh until she snapped the book shut and went to pack some items.

"I hate doing this but my curiosity is at it peaks now. I maybe able to catch up with that soldier." She muttered to herself.

She scribbled a quick note of her being called to the capital and told them she would write soon to let them know she was fine.

She grabbed her satchel of things and put on her dark green cloak on and left.

Rue quickly saddled her horse, a black mare, and left the village grew to love.

Rue's mare, Tara, was galloping on the road and saw the soldier that was at her house earlier.

"My lady, I thought…." The soldier started to say before Rue cut him off.

"My curiosity has been peeked and it will not go away until I know what the Lord wants so lets go and get this over." Rue said before making Tara go faster.

It wasn't until almost evening until she made it to the city that the Lord of Wallachia resided. The castle was beautiful in the evening light as she drew closer to it.

"I will take you to where you will be staying and tomorrow you will meet the Lord in the afternoon." The soldier said.

"That is fine. May I ask what your name is?" Rue asked.

"Raphael." The soldier named Raphael said to her.

"You bear the name of an Archangel. That is rather interesting with you being a soldier as well."

"It is a rather interesting tale but you must be tired from the riding." Raphael told her.

"I am a little tired." Rue lied.

Rue was sitting in an elegant room fit for a noble, but she was no noble herself. Even for who she was she never counted herself a person worthy of anything.

This room was where she was to stay in until her departure. Her satchel of belongings was lying on the bed.

She quietly started pacing to and fro in front of the fireplace in anxiety. She felt trapped in the castle for unknown reasons. Rue sensed something that she hadn't felt a long time and it was anger.

It seeped through the walls and it was heavy, the source was unknown to her as well.

Rue looked outside to see that it was still nighttime.

"Relax Rue, this isn't the first time this has happened. Think of the Crusades, you were forced to be a translator against your own will and you somehow escaped and got out of that situation. This can't be as bad…. maybe." Rue said with a sigh as she finally sat down again.

Rue decided to get dressed some finer clothes that were left in the room for her to wear.

It was mostly a deep red with dark forest green here and there on the dress. She smirked that it was the colors of the Dracul family.

"So he thinks he has claimed me…better think again. You can never tame a stray cat." She said to herself as she started getting dressed.

Once she was done putting the dress on, she started to braid her black hair in a semi loose braid that would naturally lay on her right shoulder. Her bangs naturally framed her face at the sides.

Once finished she looked at herself in a mirror and was astounded at differently she looked. Rue could not recognize herself at all. She felt so different that it scared her. It had been a long time since she ever dressed like this.

Rue sat in a chair by the window her book she was previously reading before coming to this place when heard a knock.

"You may enter." Rue said as she closed her book.

"Ah Lady Rue, the Lord is ready to see you in his study. If I may so say, you are rather beautiful in the outfit." Raphael said in the doorway.

"Thank you Raphael, I appreciate your compliment. Let us not keep him waiting." Rue said with a kind smile playing on her lips as she got from her seat to follow Raphael.

He held the door open for her as she exited her room.

She followed Raphael through the halls of the castle and past various people. They all whispered as she passed and guessed they were talking about her. She no mind to gossip for it was simply useless to dwell on.

"The Lord is through these doors. I am not allowed in at the moment. I wish you good luck Lady Rue." Raphael said to her.

"Its just Rue, being formal makes me feel old so please, just Rue." Rue said with a smile.

Raphael nodded with a smile and left Rue standing at a grand set of double doors.

She let out a sigh and knocked on the door and heard a deep accented voice say enter.

Rue opened the doors and quickly shut them behind her as she entered.

"My Lord Dracul." Rue said as she curtsied.

"You must be Rue, they did not tell me of your beauty said from his desk." Vlad said to her.

"I thank you my Lord for compliment though I am rather confused." Rue said tried to keep her gaze lowered.

"Why are confuse my Lady?" he asked.

"I am a lowly person and yet I am summoned her based on rumors. What is it that I may be of service to you?" She asked in complete calmness.

"I guess that would confuse you. Come and seat." Vlad said offering her a seat.

She walked over to the offered seat and sat down and finally looked up at him. He was not what he was rumored to be like. Vlad Dracul was beautiful in her eyes and yet she felt there was sorrow behind his blue eyes.

"I have heard of you skills in languages. You speak many tongues is what I have heard, I wonder if the rumors are true."

"I would to say they are true for I know many languages my Lord. My father wanted me to learn many languages and be well educated." Rue confirmed as she tried not to stare at his face.

"Then why does a well educated woman like your self work in the fields?" he simply asked.

"Because I am much freer and I do not have to worry about men throwing themselves at me. I rather live a simple life instead of a complex life." Rue partially lied.

"I would like to ask you to be a translator for me. I need someone I can depend on to translate documents and make sure those who speak a different tongue are truthful. I know it may not be the simple life you are wanting, but you will be compensated greatly." Vlad explained to her.

"This is a generous offer. I must confess that I am completely speechless my Lord. I would do anything to serve my country and Lord. I would accept your offer and be in your service." Rue said to him with a smile.

"I thank you Lady Rue. I due believe that it is good timing as well for I have an envoy coming tomorrow from Rome. I would greatly like your help." He told her.

"I am at your service." She told him.

_This shall be an interesting story if I must say so myself._

**Author's notes:**

**This idea has been playing in my head for the longest time. I wanted to do a prequel of the original manga/OVA anime and this came to mind. I am using some biblical reference as well so please look closely. I used two of them already. This story will be a slow update so please be patient with me. Also anyone who does not know Alucard's history, you should watch Hellsing Ultimate or read the manga. It will clear up a lot of things. Anyways, until the next chapter : ) **


	2. Old Beginnings and New Beginnings

_When I think back on our first meeting, I thought he was a very sorrowful person. He wasn't a man so capable of great anger that I felt that night. Though I must say that he has me curious. I have heard of what others thought of him, Sadist, Evil, Blood Thirsty and the list goes on._

_I did not see this man that others say he is. I know I have been at the castle for a year now and I have seen him go to battle against the ottomans. I wait here patiently as I can though I grow a little restless. I think it is because I have bee a nomad for so long that when I find a place I want to stay I begin second guessing myself._

_Well that is until things start to go a down hill spiral._

Rue was walking through one of the gardens at night. It was full moon and the night was cool. It reminded her of home in the east. As she walked through the garden she felt like she was being watched but she paid no heed to it. Ever since her arrival, eyes have been following her everywhere she went.

She had made friends in the last year of being in service of the Lord of Wallachia. Rue learned to ignore the wandering eyes of those around her.

"It is rather rude to stare at a lady without her knowing who stares at her." Rue said with a smile on her lips for she knew who was watching her.

"I am sorry my Lady, I did not mean to be rude. Your beauty is just so elegant in the moon's light." Lord Vlad said as he revealed himself from the shadows.

"Its is okay. Did you need me to translate more documents my Lord?" Rue said.

"No, you have worked very hard on my behalf. Though may I ask why you venture on your own at night. Something bad could happen to you." Vlad said to her.

"I thank you for your compliment. As for my safety, I like taking risks. Without taking risks how can you say you lived a full life? If you are worried about my safety, may I ask that you walk with me? I can not take of the glory of the night." Rue said with a smile.

"I would be honored to be your protector my Lady." Vlad said as he joined her on her walk.

Rue knew she could handle her own safety but in times of hiding like she is, she must make herself defenseless.

"My I ask where you are from? Your Romanian is very good but there is a accent to it." The Lord asked.

"My father was a merchant from the east. He met my mother while traveling as a merchant. I then came along after my mother died giving me life. My father thought that it would be good for me to know as many things I could, the reason why I know so many languages. But to answer where I am from, I cannot answer. My father died before he could tell." Rue half lied to the Lord.

"I see. It must be hard not knowing where you are from."

"On the contrary my Lord it isn't. I am like a stray cat. I wander from place to place. Meeting new people, seeing new lands. Being service to others with the skills I have. I am not bound to a single place at all. I am free in a way." Rue explained in full truthfulness.

"How can you be free when you are in service to me and my country?" Vlad asked in confusing and they kept walking through the moonlit gardens.

"I did it on my own free will."

Trepes had to admit to himself, this was the first time someone had truly made him think.

"Did I say something wrong my Lord?" Rue asked.

"No, it is just your words truly have me thinking about what freedom truly is."

"Ah I see. If its any consideration I sometimes stop and think about my own words as well." Rue said with a smile.

"What do you think about this war with the Turks?" Vlad asked.

"May I speak freely?" Rue asked.

"Of course you may." Vlad assured her.

" Wars happen when two people do not see eye to eye with each other. When they fear each other with fear, ill actions take over and war starts. It will never end until blood is spilt until there is no more. I have seen my fair share of blood on my travels. To be here in your land it is peaceful but the true question is how long will the peace last?" Rue explained full heartedly.

She didn't notice that her façade was falling and that her true self was presenting itself.

"The words you speak are full truth, I can tell, but do not worry. I will never let anything happen to you." Vlad said with a smile to her.

"Thank you my lord." Rue said with a genuine smile.

_At that time, I never truly thought that would be the last time I would be able to talk to the Lord of Wallachia. In the coming months the Turks would invade and I would be a stray again with no meaning in life. I had for once in my life before God cursed me. This meaning I had in life was what I needed and now it has been stripped from me. I will never forget the night everything changed…but the change was not what I thought it would be._

Rue was running to the stables to get to her horse. The Turks had invaded the capital and that only meant one thing, Vlad was captured.

She had to find him and free him at all costs.

As she neared the stables she saw a Turk come at her.

"Get out of my way!" She yelled in Arabic.

She black metal scythe appeared in her right hand. Rue quickly cut down the Turk and made it to her horse. The scythe disappeared in thin air and she quickly tacked her horse and left another life she had in search of someone important.

Rue knew where the battle was. Vlad had told her before his departure. It would be a 5-hour ride if she didn't hurry.

She was able to get out the city but she knew that the open road would be more dangerous.

"Lets put this curse to test." Rue said as he bright green eyes turn golden and cat like.

She was able to instantly see the night as if it was day.

Rue finally made it to the battlegrounds and only saw a sea of blood. The stench was overwhelming.

She slid off her horse and walked out into the sea of blood. She hadn't seen anything this gruesome since The Crusades.

Her scythe appeared in her hand out of caution. She never truly felt a need to use it but it was dangerous at the moment without it.

After searching for a long time, there were no signs of Vlad. She would have to track down the Turks stronghold.

Worry was filling her heart the more and more she searched for any type of clue but found none.

Rue could not find the stronghold and decided that going back to the capital in stealth will work.

She went to her horse and opened one of her saddle packs. Inside was a change of clothes that was vastly different of her Romanian one.

Rue quickly changed into long sleeve semi tight shirt, grey leggings and black boots and a dark brown cloth poncho. In the bag was a necklace she hadn't worn for a long time. It was a liver chain with a symbol from her true homeland. On the silver chain was the triple triskelion.

She quickly put it on. It was the last memento of her parents and her sole link to her humanity.

Rue quickly braided her hair and took that tack off her horse.

"You are free. Go now and live a good life." Rue told the horse before she left.

She knew there would be Turks in the morning; all she had to do was wait.

Rue hid in the trees as she watched the Turks prepare an execution site. She had heard from the Turks below her that they were going to execute Vlad at sunset.

Rue would spring into action to save Vlad from the Turks the moment she would see him.

She tightened her grip on her scythe that stayed loyal to her.

The day went on and the sky went from a light be to shades of orange and red.

The hour was nearing anticipation grew.

She finally saw Vlad from where she was. He looked horrible. The once proud Lord was no more. He was at the executioner's block now.

She sprung from her spot and ran for him. The Turks tried to stop her but they were no match with her speed and her Scythe.

But she was too late. She saw the axe swing and life end.

At the death of someone she felt was important threw her into rage. She started killing all the Turks around her until there was no one. Her green eyes were golden and cat like, to them she looked like a demon, but she cared not.

Tears welled in her eyes as she went where her friend was and saw that he was still alive.

She was mortified; she saw his head separate from his body. But there he lay on the ground unconscious.

Rue kneeled beside Vlad's form and laid a hand on him and noticed how cold her was.

Realization kicked on what happened.

"You chose the path of darkness so you may live at the last moment. My dear friend why would you forfeit your humanity?" Rue said as tears cascaded down her face, "I wont let you live this life on your own like I did when I became who I am. I will serve until I can no longer serve."

Year: 1995

A woman with short black hair, just below her chin, was walking running through the streets of London.

She jumped from roof top to roof top, running after a vampire that thought it would give her the slip.

The woman saw the vampire run down a alleyway beside her and jumped down her target.

A scythe appeared in her right hand.

She sliced the vampire in half and it turned to dust.

"Quiet the effective kill." A female voiced said behind the scythe wielding woman.

"Please Sir Integra, I am only doing my duty." The woman smiled at the person name Integra.

"Let go home Rue, we are done for tonight."

**Author's Notes:**

**So if this chapter seemed a little rushed, I wanted to move on to more to Ultimate OVA's of Hellsing. Also if you feel as though the origin of Rue is alittle cryptic I am doing it on purpose for a reason. I want to reveal at a certain point of this story and I want to keep you all guessing. **

**Anyways, thank you for the support all you have been giving me so far. I hope to update soon so until next time.**


	3. Confliction

_Human life is like a snowflake. When it is born, its intricate design is what makes its different and beautiful. When it joins the other population of snowflakes on the ground, it joins the rest of its kind in life, but when the sun comes out, those flakes of snow disappear as if nothing was there to begin with. That is what a human's life is like. It is beautiful and intricate and yet so short, at least that is what my view of the matter is. Ever since I became a Methuselah I have changed my view on a lot of things._

_Life has been rather amusing to say the least since my days in Wallachia, but now I find myself in London with Alucard. We have been helping the Hellsing Organization ever since Arthur Hellsing found us. While Arthur has passed from this earth, help now help his daughter, Integra._

_So is our life now, killing our kind that decide to stir up trouble, but I am reminded how much I cannot follow those I walk beside to the blessed afterlife. I am forever unchanged and I loathed it. I know Alucard has accepted this life of immortality but I have yet to come to terms with it. Never had and probably never will._

Rue was sitting on the bay window seat, surrounded by cushions, watching the life outside like a cat would. In a since her life was a cat. She had no master and did her own thing. Rue was always curious about the world around and she was full mystery.

That and Alucard always called her Mit in Romanian. It meant Kitten, or he would also call her Kitten in plain English as well.

She didn't mind it when he called her that but when others did she lashed out at them.

So she sat, like a cat watching the birds waiting for the return of everyone. Sir Integra was summoned to Cheddar in Ireland and took Alucard and some soldiers with her. Rue was left behind to look after the place.

She didn't mind being left behind but she wished Integra gave her a list of things to do because her boredom was getting to her.

Rue let out a sigh before a smirk formed on her lips.

"I could go for a visit, no one would miss me." Rue said sly as she jumped up from her seat and left the manor all together as if she was never there.

Rue was walking through the halls of a hospital in the heart of London. She has a spring in her step as she walked through the halls to a nurse's station.

"How can I help you?" The nurse asked.

"I was wondering if Hannah Haim was up for visitors." Rue asked.

"She would be happy to have a visitor, do you know where her room?"

"Yes I do, I have seen her before." Rue said before leaving the station to see Hannah.

Rue saw the door was open and knocked on the doorframe.

A older woman, in her late 70's laid in bed saw Rue and smiled.

"Rue, it has been a few weeks since I have seen you." Hannah said with a smile.

"Integra has been keeping me busy until here recently. She had told me you were in the hospital again and I was concerned. I am sorry that I wasn't able to come sooner." Rue said after shutting the door and taking a seat in a chair at Hannah's bedside.

"Don't worry about it Rue, I know how busy you are, just seeing you here right now has made me so happy. Though you have not changed a bit when you saved me back in Poland." Hannah told her friend.

"Don't say that, living a life like I do is not fun, believe me. I am but a stray."

"You say you're a stray but you have family and don't you forget. Enough talk about that, what has everyone been up to?" Hannah asked.

"Well everyone if off in Cheddar Ireland right now, supposedly there was a vampire issue going on there and I am doing absolutely nothing as of now. So decided to come see you, how you been?" Rue replied.

"Oh you know me. Just reading everyday, remembering the times back when I was a part of Hellsing and fighting the evil in this world." Hannah said with a smile.

"Its hard to believe the little sixteen year old I saved in Poland is you. I remember how you were so scared of me when I threw you on my shoulder and jumped out of a window. I still laugh at you expression when me made it to safety." Rue said with a laugh.

"Oh come on now, I never knew about Vampires, Werewolves and zombies and whole lot more until I met you." Hannah said with a laugh.

"And then you begged Arthur Hellsing to let you become a part of Hellsing. Now that was funny." Rue said with a smirk.

"Again, could you blame me? You changed my world on that day, and I regret nothing at all. Those days were my Halcyon days." Hannah said.

"There were beautiful days." Rue replied.

"Where is Rue?" Integra asked as she walked to her desk.

"It appears Ma'am that she is no where here on the grounds. She must have gone into town or something. Would you like for to search for her?" Walter asked.

"That won't be necessary, I am right here." Rue said steeping into the room.

"Where were you?" Integra asked forcefully.

"I was visiting with a dear friend. Please excuse my sudden absentness." Rue said with a smile.

"How is she?" Integra asked knowing whom Rue went to see.

"The same old Hannah we know." Rue replied, "Was there something you needed?"

"We have a new guest." Integra said rather disdainfully.

"Oh Really? No wonder there is a new scent in the air." Rue replied cheerfully.

"Alucard turned a girl into a vampire." Integra said bluntly.

Rue's cheerful face turned one into anger.

"I see, please excuse me, I need some room." Rue said as she quickly left the room.

"You could have been a little more delicate Sir." Walter said.

"She would have found out sooner or later. I know how she struggles with her immortality and I pity her. I also know how she is against people becoming immortal as well." Integra said as she sat down her desk.

Rue was walking through the sub underground levels at Hellsing heading to Alucard's room.

She was mad…well more like furious. She hated people who chose immortality after the whole Mina Harker incident that was pretty much Alucard's fault. In the end she ended up saving him a deathly blow from VanHelsing on that day.

Rue slammed the door open and saw Alucard's coffin and knew he was asleep in it.

She started kicking the side of his coffin with her boot. She kept doing it until heard him move inside.

"I will keep doing this until you wake up, I know you had a long night but that does not excuse your recent actions." Rue said with venom.

"I will kill you if you don't let me sleep." She heard Alucard voice in her mind.

"You have said that a million times and have yet to do it. Do you really think I will fall for that? You have no idea how furious I am at you." Rue yelled at him.

Rue sat on top of the coffin.

"I do what I please to do." She heard Alucard say.

"And that you do, ever since I met you…you have been a thorn in my side." Rue muttered.

"Am I too much for you?" Alucard asked, knowing he had a smirk on his lips.

"I am the only who can deal with you and looks after you." Rue said with a sigh.

"And yet I told you, I will always protect you Mit (Kitten)." Alucard told her.

"And yet you couldn't keep your promise and not turning anyone every again. So way to go on that." Rue spat.

"The girl chose this life. I gave what she chose or she would have died a fool's death."

"Then you should have let her sleep in peace and not let her join this life we share." Rue replied.

"You went and saw Hannah didn't you? You are conflicted about life." Alucard said.

"Shut up!" Rue yelled as she felt the threat of tears, "Just Shut Up!"

She felt tears start to escape her eyes. Rue suddenly felt a cold hand on her cheek.

Rue looked up and saw Alucard in front of her kneeling on one nee and was without his fedora.

"While you hate your immortality and wish for Death, just remember that because of you I am able to live as I am and I am able to atone for my sins." Alucard told her.

Rue smiled at him as he tears dried up.

"Feel better now?" Alucard asked her.

"A little better." She said quietly.

"Good now I am going back to sleep."

**Author's Notes:**

**It will be a long time before I do another Chapter due to exams next week. So enjoy this until next time :D**


End file.
